


You Have Got to be Kidding Me

by 2stupid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kidnapping, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2stupid/pseuds/2stupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John is ridiculously easy to kidnap. All you have to do, seemingly, is drive up in a black car and he'll assume it's Mycroft." kink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Got to be Kidding Me

John suspects Moriarty has put out some sort of criminal APW out for him. This kidnapping attempt is particularly horrible. The car is a sedan, of sorts (a Volkswagen, he thinks sadly, obviously salvaged from the junkyard for this attempt), but John clearly remembers the model from his childhood, the paint job is flaking off, and the windows are not even tinted.

The woman who wobbles out on three-inch heels and makes what can only be described as a "come hither" wiggle of her hand and forearm is quite possibly worse than the car. John suspects she has absolutely no idea what she's getting herself into, and quietly reaches for his trusty service pistol in case she has marginally-competent backup.

She doesn't, and tries to wave John over again, this time more forcefully.

This is when things go horribly pear-shaped. Another, more appropriate looking sedan virtually slams to a stop directly in front of the first, and John is about to check if this time it's actually Anthea-or-whatever-she's-calling-herself-this-time again when the window rolls down and a posh, vaguely threatening male voice says, "Get in, Mister Watson."

John jumps back, fighting a mixture of annoyance because this group hasn't done their homework either and he's Doctor Watson, damn it, and a slowly rising sense of fear and anger because this is obviously going to get messy.

Apparently the driver of the second attempt is a bit skittish; as soon as John steps back, he wheels the car into reverse, slams into the escort from the first attempt, and drives off, wheels screaming against the pavement. The driver of the first car, who looks rather like a schoolboy delinquent whose mug shot John saw in the news yesterday, races off as well, obviously not wanting to get involved with the authorities. John Watson is left standing in front of the moaning, cursing form of the escort. He raises his arms and shrugs his shoulders expansively towards the sedan parked at the end of the street, where it had dropped him off not five minutes earlier, and imagines Anthea shaking her head over recent developments and texting the incident to Mycroft.

"This is getting to be a bit much," John Watson, war veteran, mutters as he picks up the shopping and unlocks the door to 221B Baker St.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post and fill: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/14213.html?thread=76945541#t76945541


End file.
